me, myself and pirates
by roxiepluto
Summary: one minute i'm playing my guitar in the rain, the next i'm drowning in a whirlpool, and the weirdest part is that i wash up in one piece, whats up with that
1. whirlpool

**Me, Myself and Pirates!**

It was a fine afternoon, and I was sitting on the front of my father's boat, playing guitar. I have been able to play guitar for years, I started learning when I was 10 and now I'm 16 so I am really good.

My father thought that I should get out of the house, he thinks I have been watching too much one piece, how can he think that, I just watch it every time it's on TV and I watch it on the internet. I'm not addicted or anything.

He really sticks to his morals. He says when he was my age he was out fishing and making treehouses, well we're out fishing now.

"Come on Natasha, come and catch some fish" called my father

I looked at him like he was mad, "me fish? You must be nuts" I replied.

"Come on Natasha, I'll catch all the fish if you don't come soon" called my brother; Keeghan reeling in another fish. I laughed, so far my brother had caught 15 fish whereas my dad had caught 2. My brother was like a fish magnet.

Suddenly it started to rain, but rain didn't bother us, I loved rain and my family fished in rain or shine, so neither of us moved an inch, I just started to play another song on my guitar. Suddenly a wave rocked the boat, I grabbed the rail to keep my balance, and then I continued playing.

Suddenly another wave rocked the boat, but this time I wasn't ready for it, I fell off the boat, guitar in hands, I screamed but with the wind no one heard me.

I tried hard to stay above water, and luckily with the guitar I managed to keep my head above water. I felt a torrent pulling at my back. I turned around and saw a whirlpool, I tried to paddle away but the torrent was too strong,

I got pulled into the whirlpool, I started swirling round and round and got dizzy, soon I reached the bottom and was hurled underwater.

I tried to swim up to get air but I just kept being pulled down, water filled my lungs, I couldn't breath, I blacked out.

**sorry for the short first chapter, but it was neccesary, R&R if you like it.**


	2. puppy dog eyes

Hello, the last chapter was kinda boring but it will hopefully get better. Keep reading and if you like it R&R

Me,Myself and Pirates Chapter 2: Puppy Dog Eyes 

I opened my eyes, the rush of light hurt my eyes, I groaned.

"Oh, you're up," said a familiar voice

I opened my eyes and looked towards where the voice was, sure enough standing in front of me was a blue nosed reindeer. I didn't have the energy to pretend to scream, that's right chopper the ships doctor was right there.

I felt so groggy and mearly groaned in response.

He chuckled "I expect you're tired, your lungs were almost full of water"

"How did I get here" I whispered weakly

"You were floating in the ocean, we just pulled you out of the water, we don't know how you ended up in the water," he replied.

I slowly sat up. I took in my surroundings, I was in choppers room for sure, unless the boys liked medical stuff.

"You should be fine now," he said "you can go out and meet the others if you want, oh and by the way, my name's chopper, what's yours?"

"Nice to meet you chopper, my name's Natasha" I replied, shaking his hand.

I stood up and walked out the door.

As I closed the door behind me, someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned around and saw luffy smiling broadly at me.

"Hi" I said

"Hi I'm luffy what's your name"

"Natasha"

"Cool, oh is this yours?" said luffy holding out my guitar

"Yeah, where'd you find it?" I said taking my guitar

"It was what was keeping you afloat" he replied smiling

"Well thanks"

"Can you be our crew's musician?" asked luffy

I was astounded at his sudden question

"But I hardly know you" I replied, well they hardly know me really.

"Please" he replied making puppy dog eyes

"No, not the puppy dog eyes, I can't say no to puppy dog eyes"

He continued with his puppy dog eyes

I eventually opened my eyes and saw him still doing puppy dog eyes. I sighed, I knew when I had been defeated, besides until I find a way to get back I guess I had no choice.

"Ok" I replied

"Wow I wonder if that works, on sanji when I want more food" he said

Do you like it, please R&R if you do, any constructive criticisms would be appreciated.


	3. introductions

Hey everyone, thanks toTrunksgirlBlaze27 for her comments, I will keep updating as often as possible.

Anyway on with the story

Me, Myself and pirates 

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

"Hey everyone" shouted luffy "get over here"

Sanji poked his head out the window and said "what's up luffy, where's the fire"

"FIRE" shouted usopp running around in circles

"It's an expression you idiot" said sanji walking out of the kitchen

"I knew that, I the great captain usopp know everything"

I giggled "I thought luffy was the captain," I said smiling.

As though only just noticing me sanji ran over with anime style hearts in his eyes, he held my hand and said "hello my sweet, what's you name"

I yanked my hand away and hid behind luffy, he was really freaky up close, luffy burst into laughter.

"Why don't girls like me?" cried sanji with anime style tears running down his cheeks

"Just a bit up front" I replied nervously.

Sanji walked off with his head hung low. "That was sanji," said luffy, although I already knew that, I politely nodded my head, "and the guy with the long nose is usopp" he said

"Heh" said usopp

I giggled again "is all of your crew this funny?" I asked

"Mostly," he replied

Nami approached us and said, "hi I'm nami, who're you?"

"I'm Natasha," I said shaking her hand

"Are you going to be the musician?" she asked looking at my guitar.

"Yeah" I replied smiling

"I'll show you to the girls room" said nami motioning me to follow her.

I followed her down the corridor and in the door to the right.

"That's your bed over there" said nami

She left me to find my way around the room.

That's the end of that chapter, a new update is heading your way as you read this, R&R if you like it.


	4. raspberry

Hey everyone, thanks toTrunksgirlBlaze27 for her comments again, I will keep updating as often as possible.

Me, myself and pirates 

**Chapter 4: raspberry**

I walked over to the empty bed by the porthole and placed my guitar on the pillow. It was very special. My grandmother gave it to me on my 13th birthday, she died the year after. I shook the thought out of my head, I don't cry when people can find out, I have a tough image to keep.

I looked around the room, there were 2 other beds, one was covered with maps and an atlas, that was obviously nami's bed. The other bed was empty, it must be for robin when she joins.

I glanced in the mirror, I gasped I was a mess, I mean I normally was, but this was worse, my clothes were tattered and slightly soggy, my hair was wet and dripping, it looked horrible. I looked around the room again and in the corner I saw a towel, a stroke of luck, I picked it up and draped it over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror again, and sighed.

I walked out of the room and up on to the deck. As soon as I came up, luffy jumped off the ship head and bounded right in front of my face, I jumped.

"Hi again" he said

"Um hi" I said

But before the conversation could go any further (I doubt that it could have anyway) zolo popped his head over the side of the lookout and shouted "hey luffy do you want to stop at this island"

"Yeah, we need to stock up on food" said luffy, who started drooling

I laughed "you're not normal pirates are you"

"Nope" replied luffy "oh I almost forgot, besides the guitar, when you got here, you had this" he said holding up an egg-sized raspberry

"Wow, a big raspberry" I said gobbling it up in one bite, I love raspberries. Suddenly I felt weird, like my insides were changing. But that only lasted for a minute, and then it disappeared, strange, I thought.

Zolo climbed down from the ladder, and went to sleep, I smiled.

I looked up at the crow's nest, I thought about what the view would be like up there. Suddenly I disappeared and reappeared right up in the crow's nest. I screamed. The crew came running.

"What's wrong" shouted nami

"I just appeared up here, something weird happened"

"Wait did you eat that raspberry thing" said chopper

"Uh yeah" I replied

Suddenly I disappeared again, and reappeared on deck in front of them.

The crew stared dumbfounded

"Wow" said ussop "how did you do that"

I disappeared again and reappeared on the ram's head, I screamed and clutched at it not wanting to fall off

"I'm guessing she can't control it," said nami

"This can't be good," I said nervously slowly inching myself onto the deck.


	5. portport fruit

**Thankyou to Fireflydragons, Wolfinson and especially TrunksgirlBlaze27 because she has supported me since chapter 1**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a few minutes before I felt solid deck, I gave a sigh of relief. 

Suddenly I disappeared again and reappeared in the crow's nest.

"Help me" I yelled

"I have a book on cursed fruits, it might be able to help us" said chopper leading the crew into his room.

"Hey what about me" I yelled at the top of my lungs

And guess what for a change of pace, I suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the bed in choppers room. The crew were all sat around chopper who was getting a book off the shelf.

"You got here," said luffy

"Uh yeah" I replied

"Here it is" said chopper "the port-port fruit"

"The port-port fruit?" I said.

"Yes, it gives you the power to teleport anywhere"

"Wow, that is cool" said ussop

"Oh, yeah, not being able to control where you go is so cool" I said angrily

"Oh right" said ussop

"Is there anything that can actually help me" I said pleadingly

"Nope, that's all it says" said chopper disappointed

I burst into tears and I disappeared again. I reappeared over the side of the boat, I screamed and fell into the ocean, and normally I could stay afloat but it felt like an anchor was pulling me down. I looked up struggling to stay conscious, suddenly I saw another figure jump into the water, but it sunk as fast as I did and just before I blacked out I saw two more figures jump in and then I fell unconscious.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the bed in choppers room, I felt as groggy as the first time I had sunk. But I was curious as to what had happened. I opened my eyes and looked around, a bed had appeared next to mine, and luffy was lying on it. I sat up, and shook my head, my hair sent water everywhere. Some landed on luffy and he jolted awake.

"Hey, you're okay," said luffy grinning his trademark grin.

"Yeah, but what happened"

"You sank" he replied

"And then luffy jumped in without thinking that he couldn't swim" said nami who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, well thanks luffy, I think" I said getting up "how long were we out?"

"Just the night" replied nami


	6. advanced hide and seek

Boy, this fanfiction is fun to write, thankyou to reveiwers.

by special request i am making chapter longer, but it will take longer to write, so be patient

**Chapter 6: advanced hide and seek**

After breakfast I walked out on deck and decided to try my teleportation powers again. I concentrated on the crow's nest.

I disappeared and reappeared in a dark room, there was a faint light, and I could just make out a big lot of boxes, there was a sign on the wall, it read storage room.

"Wow, they never showed this on the show" I said

"What show?" said a voice. I looked up, and sitting on a box, was zolo.

"Uh you must be hearing things" I said "I didn't say anything about a show"

Zolo didn't look convinced, but just laid back down and went to sleep. I looked up and saw a trap door with a ladder hanging from it, I started to walk over to it, but before I reached it (I bet you don't know what will happen next) I disappeared and reappeared on the deck behind luffy.

I tapped his shoulder and he jumped.

"Oh hi," he said

"Hey luffy, ya want to play a game"

" Sure what one"

I thought and remembering all the fanfiction I had read, truth or dare seemed to be the way to go, but personally I don't think a bunch of pirates (even, these pirates) would sit down and play truth or dare.

"How about hide and seek" I said

"Okay"

"Hold on, I'm talking about advanced hide and seek"

"Woah, how do you play that"

"Well its like hide and seek, but whoever is found first chooses to answer any question someone asks or to do a dare" it was just too tempting.

"Cool, but it won't be any fun alone"

"Yeah who should we ask?" I said. Suddenly (oh for Pete sake, it is not suddenly anymore, everyone knows what is coming next, I disappeared and reappeared, well because I can't be stuffed to write that anymore, I will just say I teleported to, wherever) so like I was saying, I teleported into the kitchen.

"Hello my sweet" he said

"Oh sanji do you think you could play advanced hide and seek with us" I cooed

"I'd do anything for you and nami-san" he said running on to the deck.

I wondered where nami would be, I suddenly teleported into the girl's room

"Hold on, can I control, my power" I said.

I concentrated on the crow's nest. I teleported into the crow's nest. "Yes, yes" I shouted.

"Hey get off me" muffled ussop

"Oh sorry" I said teleporting on to the deck.

"Luffy" I cried

"Yes" he said

"I can control my powers," I said happily, showing him by teleporting in a circle around him.

"Cool" he said grinning.

"Sure is," I said

"I got ussop, Nami and chopper to play" said luffy "and I've explained the rules"

"Well I got sanji to play," I said "but I didn't explain the rules"

Sanji ran up to me and proclaimed his love, I just ignored him and started explaining the rules.

"Well it's like hide and seek, but whoever gets found has to do a truth or dare from every person playing

"What" said Nami "one from every person"

"Well don't get caught then" I said a matter o factly "luffy's counting first" I said teleporting into the crows nest. From there I watched, luffy close his eyes and start counting, then everybody ran around, hiding in different places. Ussop jumped in a barrel, Nami ran below deck, sanji ran into the kitchen and chopper jumped ontop of the cabins. I silently giggled.

"30, ready or not here I come" shouted luffy.

He ran around the deck, and looked in a barrel, but not the one ussop was in, he went below deck, but came back up, as confused as before, he used his stretching powers to hang from the ladder looking over the ship, but chopper was a good hider. Then he ran into the kitchen and after a few minutes yelled, "I found you sanji"

I teleported back onto deck, where all the others were meeting, luffy walked out of the kitchen dragging a struggling sanji. We all sat down and sanji nervously said "who's first"

"Me" I said "truth or dare"

"Um dare" he said

"Well, you asked for it, I dare you to…"

What did I dare sanji to do? Find out next chapter.


	7. truth or dare?

This is getting exciting.

**Chapter 7: truth or dare?**

"…Not flirt with any girl for a week"

"What?" he cried

"And if you don't you have to kiss moss head" I said evilly

"Fine" he said

"Who's next" he said glumly

"Me" said luffy

"Truth" he said not wanting an experience like the last.

"Okay, um" he said thinking "if you had to get rid of anyone playing, who would you get rid of"

His eyes grew wide, my eyes grew wide, and the whole crew's eyes grew wide at that question.

"Um can I say 2" he said. Leaving all of us with our chins hitting the floor.

"Uh, sure" said luffy

"Okay then, I'd say ussop and luffy" he said

"Hey" they shouted in unison.

"You asked," I said laughing

"Why" they said

"Sorry ask me next time," said sanji grinning.

"Okay my turn" said ussop

"Truth" said sanji

"Why" said ussop

"Because you keep stealing food out of the kitchen," he said angrily "next"

"Okay" said nami "my go"

"Dare" he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Okay, I dare you to" she said thinking "eat a meal cooked by luffy"

Anime style tears ran down his face.

I giggled, "I'm glad I'm not in your position," I said.

"Okay now me" said chopper

"Truth" he said

"Okay, who do you like more, nami or Natasha"

"Oh no I can't choose" he said looking from nami to me

"Moss head" I said reminding him

"Okay, then nami" he said nervously.

I nodded my head, he had known her longer.

After a few more rounds we had found out that, nami had a crush, but we didn't find out who, we found out that ussop is a bad drunk and we found out that the mast is not a good kisser.

--

**sorry for the short chappy, but it will be longer next time**


	8. christmas part 1

** i am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating, i had writers block, and interent problems, but i won't bore you with that, and i know it's not the time of year for this anymore, but it's part of the story**

**--**

After a few weeks we stopped off at a nearby island to stock up on supplies, ussop and zolo went for repair tools, sanji went for food and chopper went for medicine. Nami and me went to the town, and luffy insisted on accompanying us. Well when I say insisted, I mean he was forced, on a game of advanced hide and seek, I dared him to be my slave and it was either that or not eat meat for 2 weeks, not much choice.

When we wandered into town, it was so beautiful, there were fairy lights, tinsel, baubles, and Christmas things everywhere.

"Oh, my goodness it's nearly Christmas!" I said

"What's Christmas?" said luffy.

"You, don't know about Christmas!" I said, I can't believe he doesn't know about Christmas "who doesn't know about Christmas!" I said "please say you do" I said to nami.

"Try living on Arlongs Island, I don't know nothing," said nami

"Oh" I said slightly disappointed "hey nami, can I borrow some money"

she looked at me sceptically

"Please" I said

"Well, okay but on one condition" she said, then she whispered in my ear "get sanji to kiss me"

"What!" I shouted, almost falling over, I was not expecting that answer, I mean nami liking sanji, who knew that.

"Um" I said, then an idea hit me "I have an idea, but I need the money first"

"Well okay" she said.

After a wander in the town, we walked back to the ship, and nami gave me the money, then I teleported back into town. I found out that there was one day left until Christmas, and everything was on sale, I was so excited, I love Christmas.

After a long shop I teleported back to the ship. Everybody was asleep, so I decided to start on the decorating, after three hours, you could not look anywhere without seeing something Christmassy, but I hadn't forgotten about nami. I hung some mistletoe under the kitchen door; I would find a way to lure them there later. After another hour I had finished wrapping presents, then I went into the kitchen and cooked some Christmas treats. Then I checked my watch, it was 5.00. I knew that if I fell asleep I would never wake up.

After a few minutes, I could wait no longer and yelled, "wake up!"

Sanji ran straight to me saying, "what is it" but when he saw the decorations he stopped right in his tracks and stared awed at the sight of the ship covered in fairy lights, the tinsel was glinting in the moonlight, the baubles clanging against each other.

"Wow" he said

"Yeah" I said

"I can't believe it's Christmas," he said

"You know," I said delighted

"Of course, we used to decorate the barate at Christmas and serve wonderful meals of turkey and roast potatoes and peas and carrots and stuffing and a fruity Christmas cake with hot chocolate sauce"

"Well you're the chef, get to it" I said grinning. He smiled and ran into the kitchen singing we wish you a merry Christmas, which gave me an idea. I waited for a minute but it was obvious no one else had heard me, god can they sleep, I hadn't yet done a show, and this could be my first. I teleported into the girls room to get my guitar, but Nami was already awake, so I decided to practice the song later.

"Hey Nami close your eyes and follow me"

"Why" she replied

"Just trust me," I said

She sighed, but closed her eyes and held out her hand. I led her onto the deck and told her to open her eyes. She gasped at the sight

"Wow, it's so beautiful" she said

"Go over to the kitchen and call over sanji" I decided it was better to pay her back now rather than later.

"But why?" she said

"You'll see," I said smiling

"Fine" she said. She walked over to the door and said "sanji"

"Yes" he said suddenly appearing at the door

She looked at me quizzically

"Look who's under the mistletoe, now sanji has to kiss Nami," I yelled barely holding in my giggles.

"Well if Miss Nami san doesn't mind" he said with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh, Miss Nami san doesn't mind" she said.

I couldn't take it, it was so sickening, I quickly teleported into my room.

I looked around and spotted my Santa girl costume. After I had changed, I brushed my hair, let it loose and unlike its usual ponytail, it looked kinda cute. Then to finish I placed the Santa hat on my head. I teleported back onto deck, Nami and sanji were sitting on the roof looking at the moon. Well at least they weren't kissing anymore. I checked my watch; it was 6:00.

"Come on sun hurry up" I said, "I want to show luffy Christmas"


	9. christmas part 2

**I am going to upload a chapter a day till the finish, because I can't keep writing this story, sorry, I'm gonna stick with pokemon, because I am better at writing those fanfictions**

-- 

I had led luffy out to the deck, with a cloth over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Tada" I said pulling the cloth off his eyes.

"Woah" said luffy, "this is amazing"

Luffy ran around the deck admiring the decorations. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the cookies I had baked.

I then transported over to luffy and offered him a cookie.

He took one and ate it. His eyes lit up.

"So you like them," I asked nervously

"Yeah" he said jumping up and down "I like them more than meat"

"Wow really?" I said astounded

"Yeah"

Soon everyone was munching on cookies and mince pies and drinking eggnog, except for zolo, he thought the whole idea of Christmas was sissy.

I teleported over to the tree and distributed all the presents, even zolo got a present.

Nami got lots of map paper and special map making stationary, ussop got tools, zolo got sword maintenance stuff, chopper got some medical books, and sanji got some special spices.

I gave luffy the present, he opened it in record time, inside was a framed picture of the crew including me. Luffy was in the middle sat on the floor, I was sitting next to him, and everyone else was gathered around us. Me and luffy had big grins on our faces.

"Wow, thanks Natasha," said luffy grinning

"I hoped you would like it"

"I love it," he said

I teleported into the kitchen, and grabbed a mince pie, yummy, I walked to the door and before I could get out, luffy appeared at the door. Sanji was watching out of the corner of his eyes and he said so we could here

"Mistletoe"

"Huh" I said looking up

"Don't worry" started luffy

But before he could finish I gave him a peck on the cheek, then I ran out to the deck. As I looked back, he had a happy; I'm dreaming look on his face. I smiled and ran to the tree. I looked down and to my surprise there was a present there, I picked it up and read the card, it said:

"To Natasha

Thankyou for spreading Christmas to the straw hat crew

From Santa Claus"

"I knew Santa was real" I whispered. I ripped off the wrapping and it was a book all about the port-port fruit. I looked at the contents, there was a section called powers, I flipped to it and read it, it said I have the ability to teleport and to teleport things to me and things and people to places.

I thought about my favourite soft toy and with a poof it appeared in my arms.

"Freckles" I said happily, freckles was a soft toy brown and white dog with a nose half-fallen off.

I hugged it.

"What's that?" said luffy blushing slightly

"It's my favourite soft toy, freckles," I said holding it up also blushing.

He looked at it and smiled.

"It's cool," said luffy

Suddenly we heard a bark, from over the side, everyone ran to the side of the boat, down in the water, was a black and white dog, with a red collar floating on a piece of wood.

"Harry" I called out, it was my dog.

He looked up and wagged his tale harder, barking again. I teleported down to him and picked him up teleporting onto deck.

I put him down and hugged him.

"Harry how did you get here?" I asked harry

"Well I swam of course," he said

I screamed and jumped back

"How did you talk?" I said

"I think it was the blueberry I ate," he said

"What, a blueberry!" said chopper "that sounds like the one I ate"

"What, really, so he has three forms" I asked

"I'm not sure" he said "think of something that makes you angry"

"Okay" said harry, he closed his eyes and suddenly he turned into a werewolf

"Yep, he ate that fruit"

Harry turned back to normal and wagged his tail.

"This is weird," I said sighing.


	10. The truth comes out

**Hawwo**

**--**

"How on earth did you get here?" I asked

"I already told you, I swam" he answered wagging his tail for the millionth time that hour.

"Ha ha" I said slowly, I bent down and whispered into his ear "I mean how did you get into the one-piece world"

"I went through the secret vortex in my dog house"

He laughed at me looking confused.

"I'm older than I look," he said

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I come from the generation of witches dog's" he said

"I thought witch's had cats" said luffy who sat down next to us.

"How long have you been listening?" I asked him

He smirked and said "the whole time"

I cringed and said "and?"

"That is way cool" he said, "you come from another world"

"Yeah, but don't you think that's kinda weird" I asked him

"Well stretching like rubber is weird, teleporting is weird, the dog and chopper are weird"

"Hey, the name's Merlin the 5th or harry as Natasha calls me"

"Right, right, harry," said luffy "but the point is, nothing is weird to me"

I grinned and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, then teleported into the kitchen.

"Twice in one day," said sanji while washing a plate "if I didn't know better, then I'd say you had a crush on luffy"

I blushed and said "well it's a good thing you know better then isn't it"

"You know, I think he likes you too, just look at his face," said sanji putting down the clean plate and picking up another one.

I walked over to the door and leaned out just enough to see luffy, he had that 'I'm dreaming' look on his face again.

I went back to the table and said:

"You think so?"

"I know so" he replied placing the cloth he was washing the dishes with back down "just say something"

"I can't," I said shaking my head

"Why not" he asked confused

"I just can't, I've never been good at expressing my emotions" I replied shaking my head again.

He sighed and started to cook the dinner.

I teleported to the crow's nest and looked at the sea, it was beautiful, it always seemed to calm me, and the horizon was made of so many colours.

--


	11. Epilogue

For many more months she travelled with the straw-hat pirates, having many adventures, and not saying anything to luffy until one day during a battle on a ship, she got knocked into the water, and into a whirlpool. She swirled round, and round, water filling her lungs, she eventually blacked out. But when she woke up, she was back on her fathers boat where she began her journey, and strangely she didn't remember a thing, but something in the back of her mind kept bugging her, she knew it was something to do with one piece, but what?

She felt like she was disappointed because she hadn't said something, to someone, but who?

She wracked her brains but she got no incentive as to what she had forgotten, so she ignored it.

From then on her life was pretty normal, but from then on, every time she watched one piece, she could perfectly imagine her standing next to him, she felt something special, but what could she do, that's love

--

That marks the end of my story, sorry about the abrupt ending but, I had to end it somehow, and this seemed to be the best way.

If you have read this far, then thankyou very much and I hope you enjoyed


End file.
